elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forsworn
.]] The (also known as Witchmen of High Rock) are a clan of Bretons who are mostly encountered in The Reach. The Forsworn are a remnant of the decades-old ethnic conflict between the local Nords and the indigenous Bretons. Background The Western Reach region has historically been riddled with strife and turmoil due to its location between High Rock and Skyrim, along with its rich silver mines. These factors have caused the two provinces to fight bitterly over its ownership. A peaceful agreement was reached centuries ago. The intermingling of Bretons and Nords in the region has created a regionally distinct lineage of Bretons called "Reachmen". Bretons are the original settlers of the Reach and once held ownership over the land there. The Nords took the Reach during Skyrim's conquest of High Rock, Morrowind, and Hammerfell in the first era. The Bretons of the Reach are the most closely linked to Elven heritage out of any of the human races, which gives them an edge in the mastery of magic. The Forsworn are almost entirely of Breton lineage. They have developed a unique culture as well as a burning hatred for the Nords, which was cultivated when the Nords kicked them off of lands that they owned for thousands of years. They have been driven from their homes into exile. They are rumored to worship the Daedric Princes along with Hagravens, the latter of which can often be found in Forsworn encampments. The Forsworn view The Reach as their ancestral land and do not accept its Nordic occupation. They were briefly the rulers of Markarth until Ulfric Stormcloak and his men killed most of Forsworn in the city about twenty years prior to the awakening of Dragons in Skyrim. They have since been known to organize attacks on the city, as well as on neighboring mines. History The reach has close connections with the Bretons considering it behing close to high rock. During the first era and the emergence of the Breton race, the Bretons made their prominence in high rock. However other ventured a short ways out. One of these groups, settled in the reach. For centuRies, the Bretons of the reach a stablished controls, independence, and pride in their homeland, forming a also most seperate culture from their brothers in high rock. This all happened happily and fluently, until the Nordic conquest of skyrim, hammer fell, and high rock in the first era. There was resistance but eventually a treaty was sined, insuring reach men way of life and the people themselves, would be left alone as long as they accepted Nordic rule. This flawed but accepted treaty ensured peace until the fourth era. It was then that empire was at war with the alder I dominion and the troops from the reach called to duty. The on the year of 174 4E, hard line reach men rebbelled in the city of markarth. This rebellion was gained much support quickly among indigenous Bretons and pushed the Nordstrom out of the reach ensuring freedom. Between 174-176 4E, a independent kingdom, ruled by the reach men was instated, and even recognized by other kingdoms. During this time, this kingdom was ruled fairly, treating both Nords and Bretons equally. Notable members *Borkul the Beast *Braig *Donnel *Dryston *Duach *Kaie *Madanach *Morven *Nana Ildene *Nepos the Nose *Odvan *Tynan *Uaile *Uraccen *Weylin Quests *The Forsworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Types *Forsworn *Forsworn Archer *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Shaman *Forsworn Warlord *Forsworn Briarheart Weapons and armor Forsworn equipment is distinguished by its use of bone, fur, and feathers. It is of a primitive, albeit effective, design and is surprisingly valuable. According to their fighting techniques and equipment, Forsworn prefer to use dual-wielded weapons with unmatched skill, which may be the explanation for the lack of any Forsworn two-handed weapons or shields. Their bows are especially powerful for their weight. *Forsworn Axe *Forsworn Bow *Forsworn Sword *Forsworn Staff (Unique version: Staff of Hag's Wrath, Eye of Melka) *Forsworn Headdress *Forsworn Armor *Forsworn Gauntlets *Forsworn Boots *Forsworn Arrow Trivia *The Forsworn are known to have ancient Celtic or Pictish names, e.g. Braig. *They could be considered to be somewhat based upon the Picts, the native, pre-Celtic inhabitants of the British Isles. The Nords and imperials could represent the celts who drove them north to scotland and later the vikings who attacked them from the north. *The Forsworn may have been influenced by the movie "The 13th Warrior" and the design of the Wendo based on Michael Crichtons "Eaters of the Dead". Appearances * References #Forsworn Missive #The Bear of Markarth #The Legend of Red Eagle #The "Madmen" of the Reach de:Abgeschworene (Skyrim) ja:Forsworn ru:Изгои Category:Forsworn Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters